This invention generally relates to a lottery game system, and more particularly, to a lottery game where the skill of a user determines the outcome.
There are many “instant-win” lottery games which players can buy and subsequently play at point-of-sale lottery locations. Many of the instant-win lottery games in the prior art are embodied in a ticket having a surface which the player must “scratch-off” in order to play the game. Moreover, many instant-win lottery games are meant to play electronically on a computer via the internet. Although many of the games in the prior art require active participation by the user, such as scratching off the surface, playing the games in the prior art does not require a player to use skill or coordination. These games are based on chance; players are required only to guess as to the correct portions of a ticket to “scratch-off,” for example, in order to reveal winning indicia.
Moreover, the games in the prior art typically involve a fixed stake amount. The lottery game tickets in the prior art may be sold at a fixed price, for example, two dollars, and have a predetermined winning amount, known as fixed odds. Players may not increase their wagers in order to raise the potential winning amount. Furthermore, players typically may not request an increase or decrease in the level of difficulty of the lottery game. Finally, games in the prior art do not have time limits. Players typically may take as much time as is desired in order to complete the game on the lottery ticket or electronic medium such as a computer.